create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Greenwood Elementary (Fanfic)
Order *Createsans (me) *Missette128 *K9luvthatLeo *StormieCreater Part 1 Jordan's POV: My sibs were being pressured out, so was I. I was still in my slippers. Mom kept nagging me. I rolled my eyes, got out of my slippers, got on socks, and put on my sneakers. I put my slippers in my closet. It was 8:52 when we finished. My headphones were in my bag. I began walking with my sisters, Tulip and Jasmine. They blabbed on and on about stuff I don't understand. We finally got to our school. I pulled my headphones out and pout them on, then listened to my music. This is my last year here, I wanna make it good. Part 2 Gia's POV: Ugh, I couldn't stand school. My younger sisters were busy blabbering as usual on the bus, and I ''had ''to sit next to them because I was the 'big sister'. As if I really care. Kenzie talked about the big fourth grade tests she had coming up, which I literally laughed at. Of course she would pass them, she's as smart as a whip. Lily complained about her dress not being pink enough, and I really question my problems. I failed every test, had to go to class with a bunch of people I didn't even like, plus, I was being bullied by a bunch of bratty mean girls! 5th grade was a total nightmare for me. So, you could see why I was going to hate going to school. Kenzie's POV: I tried to keep Lily busy by talking to her about my tests, which she probably didn't understand. She was in kindergarten and busy coloring pictures. But, Gia seemed really off today, like something was bothering her. Gia honestly doesn't tell us a lot about her grade, to us or our parents. Gia was always secretive, but I knew how to find out secrets. Maybe I could see what was bothering her.. but that would have to wait till later. The bus pulled up to the school, and we got off of the bus. TBC Part 3 Michael's POV I sat next to my sister, Holly, on the bus. She was always sad, depressed I guess. I tried to cheer her up, but she stayed the same. Anyways, once we arrived at school, I went over to my friends. "Hey, Mikey," my friend, Justin said. "Hi!" I smiled. The bell rang and we went inside. I wonder what we're doing this morning. Holly's POV I walked into class and got in my seat. First thing was math, and the teacher gave us the paper to start on. As I worked on it, I thought about the mean people here. I have depression, and guess what. I got it because of the mean people here. I wonder what they would do to me today... TBC Part 4 Audrey's P.O.V. I felt like a walking zombie when I sat on the bus with my best friend, Lance. I spotted other friends on the bus as well. Cole and Jay were messing around, Jasmine and Nicola were making something with paper, Kai was flirting with Tulip, and Zane was zoning out. I decided to get some beauty sleep. The bus ride would be long anyway. Duh. Lance P.O.V. Audrey fell asleep on the bus next to me. My body tightened up. She was so beautiful when sleeping there. So, stealthly, I crept my arm around her so that she could rest on me. She wouldn't know. I hope. Nicola's P.O.V. Jasmine was teaching me how to make oragami swans, but how could I concentrate with Cole sitting right behind me?! He had brown ombre hair side swept and gorgeous dark eyes. But nooooo, I couldn't tell him how I feel. I would start getting panic attacks and use my inhaler. The only people who know about my inhaler were BJ, Zane, and Jasmine. I try not to get myself into anxious situations because I'd have to rip out my inhaler and everyone would know I use one. I just hope I could survive this elementary school. Part 5 Jessica's POV: Forget the bus, I skated there, as usual. I did vandalize some stuff. I was humming, and I saw Emily. I waved, and she waved back. I saw a kid I never seen before. He wore a lot of blue and black, with some white. He was a skeleton. Mae's child. Part 6 Stephanie's POV: Ugh, my sisters can literally be so annoying, especially Lillian. I had put my hair in a quick braid today, and she complained about my clothes, hair, and how 'underdressed' I looked. I mean, we were going to school, not to meet the queen of England. But whatever, I was in my class doing some work. Some snobby girls in my grade knocked down my books. "Oops, sorry Step. Didn't notice you there." One said snickering. The other did the same. I growled, I couldn't stand bullies. Brett's POV: I saw Gia walked in the hall today and sighed. I doubt she would ever like me, I'm some low-life who tries to make up for themselves with humor. I was turning around to go to my class, but I tripped over and dropped my books. I saw some cake face, Farleigh, and she laughed. "Wow, you managed to trip over your own to feet. You're just your own joke, you'll never be anything good." Farleigh said. I rolled my eyes. "At least I'm not some stuck-up loser who looks like they came out of a horror movie with that makeup you have on." I said. She gasped, glared, and strutted away. What a snob. TBC Part 7 Lake's POV During science, the teacher was talking about all different kinds of cancer and how they're caused and stuff. As I sat there listening, I remembered that Dad told me that his grandpa, my great grandpa, died of colon cancer, and my teacher was talking about colon cancer right at the moment. I could feel tears coming for my eyes, but I held them back. I'll let them flow out of my eyes when I get home. Part 8 Nicola's P.O.V. Now was my chance to talk to Cole! After class, I finally muffled up the courage, took control and.... But to what my eyes saw was the most horrible thought. This girl in a white dress and polite posture was talking to Cole! My heart nearly pumped out of my chest. Cole seemed pretty nice to her. I rushed to the bathroom and locked myself in. I used my inhaler and tried to calm down. Jasmine came in to check on me. "It's not what you think, Nick" She comforted me "Please try to calm down" "I can't!" I breathed and used my inhaler "Cole was mine! And she stole him from me!" "You don't know that" Jasmine replied "It's okay, Nicola. I'll help you" I came out, eyes puffy, my inhaler in my hand. "Your'e the best" "No problem" Jasmine put her arm around me, and we walked out of the bathroom together. Cole's P.O.V. Lillian came to talk to me for a little bit. She seemed so nice, and her posture was perfect. But, out of the courner of my brown eyes, I could see Nicola in the distance run to the bathroom. She looked like she was having another panic attack. I felt horrible. "Hey, Lillian" I tried to tell her "I better go" "Well, I will see you later" Lillian waved, curtysed and left. I started my search for Nicola. After a while, I finally found her, and she was with Jasmine. "Nicola!" I ran to her "You okay?" "Uh, y-y-yea. I'm f-fine" She put her hands in her pockets "She just needed some time to calm down" Jasmine told me "School stress" "Ah, I see" I replied. What she doens't know is that I know about her panic attacks and asthma. I knew about her inhaler. But I didn't want to tell her because it would hurt her feelings. "I better go" I started to leave but turned to her "See you again soon?" Nicola smiled "Sure" Part 9 Jillian's POV: Lily won't shut up about makeup! It's really a doozy. I ignored her. I saw one girl walk into a closed-off room. I followed her. She was working on an invention. I left quickly after getting a picture. I think it's a weapon of some sort. I have to report this to authorities! (The girl in question is Xyliana) Part 10 Rowan's POV: Mars was being so picky this morning! For a 7 year old, he really had a certain taste in fashion. But, that was a while ago. At school, I was writing a poem in my notebook, it was kind of inspired off of something I read in my bible earlier before. A bully, who I think was Farleigh, gave me a suspicious look. "What's that book for, nerd?" She asked me. I looked up with fright. "N-Nothing! Just homework!" I lied. She snatched the notebook, and read it out loud. "Bread turned to fish for the people, shared among them for.. What even is this?" She said laughing. "You're really funny, kinda sad, writing poems about this religion stuff." She said cruely. I looked down shyly and sadly. "No i-its not sad!" I said. She tossed the notebook, but I caught it. "Whatever, you're pathetic." She said walking away. When she did, I glanced at my poem again and shook my head. She was wrong. TBC Part 11 Kaden's POV I saw Rowan, and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Farleigh made fun of my poem." "Oh, can I see it?" Rowan handed it to me, whispering, "You probably won't like it..." I read it and handed it back to her. "I love it, Rowan! I don't know why Farleigh would make fun of it." "Thanks." She smiled. "No problem." I smiled back, and went back to my friends. TBC Category:Blog posts